Takashi
Takashi is the main antagonist of ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift''. Biography The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Takashi first confronts Sean at the drift race garage park where Sean is talking to Neela. In the first race between them he easily beats Sean while Sean totals Han's favorite car, a Nissan Silvia S15. When Takashi's uncle Kamata, who is a member of the Yakuza, the Japanese mob, comes to town he realizes that Han has been skimming money from their business. Takashi confronts Han, punching him and pulling a gun on him, but after Han's friend Twinkie pulls a distraction, Han runs to his RX-7 and drives away, Sean and Neela following him in Sean's Evo. Takashi manages to damage the Evo a little bit, but Han redirects Takashi's rage on him, Takashi even shooting at Han while driving. Han manages to bump Takashi's car, causing Takashi to temporarily spin out, however Han is t-boned right after and killed. Takashi uses the commotion caused by the explosion to make his escape and avoid arrest, but soon follows Sean and Neela to the former's home to finish his confrontation. Sean promptly beats up Takashi as revenge for the death of Han, but is halted as Takashi pulls out his gun and readies to fire, only to be halted as Sean's father points at him also. At a stand off, Takashi ultimately orders Neela to come with him, to which she reluctantly agrees and departs with him. He encounters Sean again when he arrives to return Kamata's money but is told to stand down by his uncle, later on expressing his anger and frustration towards his uncle's relatively easy-going attitude toward the meeting, going as far as state that he has beaten Sean before in a race and insults him after his proposal for a race, with the loser leaving Tokyo forever. Kamata finds it amusing and expresses how easy it will be, forcing him to obediently agree to the challenge. Escorted by Kamata and his men to the starting line where Sean awaits, Takashi looks on as Sean shows confidence (a draw back to their first race where Sean looked at a confident Takashi before the race). Getting the upper-hand from the get go thanks to his car's lighter weight, Takashi maintains the lead throughout the early stages of the race, but progressively becomes more and more distracted from winning as his focus is shifted to preventing Sean from taking the lead, making mistakes along the way repeatedly such as crashing into parked cars or taking corners too widely, which Sean evades with ease and takes the lead. Though Takashi comes back and crashes into Sean on purpose to ruin his momentum and regain the lead, he once again continues to get distracted by his impressive skills, costing him the lead once more as he's forced to take a tight corner, which Sean skillfully drifts through. As they reach the canyon's edge, he nearly takes out Sean out of the race by ramming into him, going as far as take him off balance and try to push him off the canyon edge with his car. Sean manages to pull out of the lock and continues racing, but becomes frustrated and retaliates by hitting Takashi's car twice before taking the lead again, which causes Takashi to downright crash into his Mustang's rear end, costing him one of his headlights in the process, he also drives off road to overtake him once more, but causes parts of his vehicle to fall apart (such as his spoiler) and hit Sean's Mustang, who soon overtakes him yet again. Nearing the end of the race, Takashi forgets about trying to win and instead attempts to kill Sean by ram him off the road repeatedly, inadvertedly crashing downhill after Sean manages to avoid one of his charges, nearly killing Sean in one last opportunity as his vehicle crashes into the ground front-first, then threatens to fall ontop of his Mustang as he passes by, but Sean manages to safely drive underneath and win the race. At the end of Tokyo Drift, beaten and humilliated, he leaves Tokyo for good as was the conditions of their race. In a deleted scene, Takashi is shown being taken away by Kamata's men after he got out of the wreckage of his Z33. Characteristics Abilities Takashi was an exceptional drift racer, nicknamed the "Drift King" because of the amazing feats he could achieve when he engaged in drift races. He was skilled enough to easily best Sean in their first encounter, even taking the time to taunt him on how much better he was. He did eventually lose the title to Sean when they raced again, proving his skill set could be bested. Even when not engaging in strictly drift races, he was a skilled driver of performance cars. He was able to maintain high speed and control when pursuing Han and Sean as they raced through Tokyo, managing at one point to drive just as well in reverse while trying to shoot at Han's car. His skills weren't as good as his drifting though, Han managing to outmatch him, causing Takashi to crash his car. Takashi was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, managing to easily defeat Sean in their fight, hitting him down with a single punch and kept up his advantage, Sean unable to counter. He was disorientated by Han though, the man managing to shove him off and punch him away as he and Sean tried to escape to their cars. Takashi's Cars *2003/06 Nissan Fairlady Z33 (350Z) *1986 Toyota Corolla - Lost to Han Seoul-Oh when Sean Boswell beat Morimoto in a drift race Gallery Takashi-01.jpg Takashi-02.jpg Takashi-03.jpg Takashi-04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Drift Characters Category:Street racers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains